


Один раз, когда спасение Лорда-Регента не было спасением конкретно Лорда-Регента, и пять, когда всё же было

by desterra



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Movie(s), Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Кадгар вообще-то маг и герой, Кадгар вообще-то умеет спасать





	1. 0. Спасение, которое не засчитали (в масштабе событий)

**Author's Note:**

> схема 5+1, но перевёрнутая (1+5) и отсчёт начинается с нуля

Лотар уже давно не обращал внимания на шепотки и сплетни, рождаемые за его спиной. Складываемые легенды не тешили больше самолюбие, а страшные небылицы не отправляли в пучину тоски. Такова природа разумных существ: всегда есть время перетереть косточки ближним. Если б энергией сплетников можно было питать источники, в Азероте каждый первый, наверное, стал чародеем. Лотар привык. И байки о нём самом, рассказанные за кружечкой Громового эля, вызывали лишь усмешку. Но вот слухи о Кадгаре почему-то безумно расстраивали. Маг-недоучка, непонятно зачем приближенный к королевской семье. Потерянный щен, излишне опекаемый, а значит, слабый и неуместный. Идиоты. Конечно, всем и каждому было известно, что именно Кадгар справился с демоном, которым стал осквернённый Хранитель, — Лотар лично в этом убедился. И летописцы исправно вносили историю сражения в свои талмуды. Но одно дело — знать, и совсем другое — видеть. Блуждающий с неизменной книгой в руках маг не выглядел особо героическим. Не в глазах обывателей, по крайней мере. Обычно весьма ловкий и собранный, в Штормграде и с фолиантами Кадгар превращался в неуклюжего болвана, честно говоря. Ну, до тех пор, пока не выучил чуть ли не каждый булыжник на улице. После этого спотыкаться и врезаться в столбы он перестал. Вот только люди всё равно судили по внешнему виду, не пытаясь почему-то пораскинуть мозгами и, приложив минимум усилий, понять, что за этой конкретной юностью таится огромная мощь. А может, они просто опасались этой мощи и пытались таким образом убедить себя, что опасности нет. Кто знает. Просто...  
— Серьёзно? — Лотар помассировал виски, стремясь избавиться от подступающей головной боли. — Людям действительно заняться больше нечем, как высчитывать уровень его сил и испытывать терпение?  
Карос пожал плечами. Уж кто-кто, а он в могуществе юного мага не сомневался и сомневаться не собирался. Как и в его дружелюбии и общей незлобливости. Если досужим сплетникам и грозила какая-то опасность, то явно не от Кадгара.  
— Неужели так сложно поверить и принять тот факт, что именно он спас весь наш мир? Буквально, гноллов им всем в задницу!  
Не только мир. Не только Азерот. Но и самого Лотара (в той злополучной, уже ставшей легендой битве), и Кароса (чуть позже) от участи худшей, чем смерть. От плена у орков. Но обыватели, радуясь победе и даже отдавая на словах магу должное, не верили в него до конца. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что рано или поздно они убедятся в правдивости новой легенды, прославляющей Кадгара. Желательно поздно. Но не им выбирать. Не в складывающихся обстоятельствах.


	2. 1. Спасение, которое вышло идиотским (но, в итоге, приятным)

Люди праздновали. Даже те, кто вчера оплакивали павших близких, сегодня высыпали на улицы Штормграда, чтобы поприветствовать рождённый Альянс, возрадоваться самой жизни, на минуту забыть о грядущей войне и набраться сил, испытать надежду. Лотар не стал исключением. Он пришёл в "Позолоченную розу" не как Лорд-Регент, а как любимый сын Штормграда — Андуин Лотар, Лев Азерота. Он хотел всего лишь на час сделать вид, что ничего не изменилось. Вот только забыл предупредить об этом Кадгара. Точнее, не подумал. Не сообразил, что переживший первую в своей жизни битву маг, обременённый чувством потери и осознанием несправедливости мироздания, слишком рьяно примется защищать тех, кто остался. То, что не ушло. Например, его — Лотара. Было бы забавно и лестно, если б не тот факт, что каждый новый кубок Кадгар лично проверял на наличие ядов и неуместных зелий, не вызывая тем самым восторга у трактирщицы и мешая планам Лотара быстренько напиться в хлам. Он бы постучался лбом о трактирную стойку, но приличия, чтоб их всех, мешали этому страстному желанию. Можно было бы, наверное, отправить мальчишку во дворец, напомнив о неисследованной библиотеке или попеняв на неважнецкий вид, но Андуин не хотел выпускать его из поля зрения. Два сапога, чего уж там. Потому он и терпел эту странноватую опеку, взглядом уговаривал хозяйку не сердиться (закатывал глаза, подмигивал и незаметно пожимал плечами), обменивался шутками со всеми сидящими рядом и даже приглядывался к явно заинтересованной в нём блондиночке с пышными формами, которая заливисто хохотала, сидя с подружкой за дальним столом. В сущности, он не рассчитывал на бурную ночь плотских утех, не за тем пришёл, но и отказываться от предложения, если оно последует, точно не собирался.  
Перед самым носом, о столешницу, громко хлопнула кружка эля, а щедрый и добрый Кадгар, проследив за взглядом Андуина, нахмурился. Выглядело это ужасно мило, не то чтобы Лотар отслеживал степень умильности мага, особенно в такой единице как "ужас".  
— Вообще-то, она разбойница, — прошептал маг, почти прижавшись губами к уху. — Напоит и ограбит, хорошо, если не убьёт. Она же на что-то рассчитывает. Она же не знает, что всё твоё богатство в моём кошеле. Не найдёт золота, огорчится и сделает какую-нибудь гадость.  
Лотар еле сдерживал смех. Нет, конечно, в этой неловкой, но всё же проявленной заботе не было ничего смешного. И Кадгар, кажется, вполне искренне верил в описываемые им же самим смертельно опасные приключения. Просто... Да, девушка явно промышляла на досуге разбоем. Плавность жестов, неброская одежда, особенный взгляд, которым она окидывала посетителей. Но это же не всегда плохо. Адреналин — верный спутник страсти. А Лотар вообще опытный воин, с девчонкой справится наверняка, даже если её клинки смазаны ядом, как вещает разошедшийся Кадгар.  
— А ты откуда столько про разбойников знаешь? — перебил он подзатянувшуюся лекцию мага.  
Кадгар замолк и принялся хлопать своими невероятными ресницами, куда там девушкам до его уровня, право слово. Лотар хмыкнул и, сделав глоток обжигающе ледяного напитка, открыто подмигнул девице. Внутренности дрожали, как бывало обычно перед доброй битвой или в крутом падении на грифоне. Вот только разбираться, откуда взялась эта конкретная дрожь, Лотару не хотелось. Наверное, потому что он и без лишнего анализа всё прекрасно знал. К нервному возбуждению примешивалось любопытство: посмеет или нет, сделает или не станет, признает и признается или... Сбежит.  
Кадгар отвернулся, вынул из кошеля горсть монет, расплатился с хозяйкой и молча ушёл. Андуин от изумления так и остался сидеть с приоткрытым ртом, пока не решился проследить за беглецом хотя бы взглядом. К вящему удивлению, маленький нахал и изверг обнаружился с той самой девицей и вещал ей сейчас что-то очень тихое и, кажется, неприятное, поигрывая парочкой голубых рун. Девушка, хоть и злилась (судя по внешним признакам), но бледнела явно не от гнева. Подобную бледность ни с чем нельзя спутать. Всё же спас — защитник. Прикрыл широкой грудью от гипотетического яда. Андуину бы злиться изо всех сил, но хотелось улыбаться. И потребовать с Кадгара плату.


	3. 2. Спасение, которое было спасением (и ни у кого не возникло сомнений)

Лотар так и не понял, какого демона понадобилось оркам в уже разрушенной ими Крепости Стражей Пустоты. Как они вообще вновь оказались в его землях. Почему объявились именно сейчас. Зачем... Множество вопросов, ни одного ответа. Но факт оставался фактом. Зеленокожие монстры вернулись и привели с собой пленников. Вестник нагнал отряд Лорда-Регента у переправы. Патруль в Красногорье не вышел на связь. Таверна, служившая торговцам перевалочным пунктом, было сожжена дотла. Караван с рабочими и строительным материалом, направлявшийся в Крепость и решивший в пути отдохнуть, подоспел лишь к тлеющим углям и кровавому месиву. Лотар отстранённо заметил, что его ярость не вспыхнула привычной алой пеленой, но обдала с ног до головы ослепительно-синим. Кадгар, минуту назад пытавшийся добиться от фыркающего коня приемлемого поведения, замер и сжал кулаки. Вестник, неотёсанный юнец, ещё не приобрёл необходимого для гвардейца навыка "всегда держать лицо" и потому взгляд его, брошенный в сторону притихшего мага, выражал не равнодушие, а превосходство и капельку презрительности. Какой же идиот. Молчаливая поддержка Кадгара, его нахмуренные брови и ледяное спокойствие, скрывающее под собой решимость идти за Андуином до конца, позволили Лотару не нестись сломя голову в Красногорье. Хоть именно это и хотелось сделать.  
Отдав необходимые указания, отправив гонца в Стальгорн и развернув свой отряд в Красногорье, Лотар кивнул Кадгару, и маг, без лишних слов, принялся настраивать портал в Штормград. Зажмурившийся вестник отправился с ними.  
Всё то время, пока Лотар разрабатывал стратегию, собирал отряды, доверив Тарье успокоительные речи, кратко введя её перед этим в курс дела, Кадгар находился рядом, молчаливой поддержкой — без тени сомнения на открытом лице. И это значило многое, если не всё. Ослепляющая ледяная ярость текла по венам вместо крови, и не только из-за внезапного нападения. Лотар едва сдерживал себя и своё желание расквасить парочку особо вздёрнутых носов, которые пытались указать, что в данной ситуации маг будет скорее обузой, чем помощью. Как только эти идиоты дожили до сегодняшнего дня. Если б не спокойствие Кадгара и не необходимость срочно выдвигаться, задействовав все возможные силы...  
— Не обращай внимания. Речи глупцов не должны касаться разума мудрого человека. — Тарья, глас разума, истинная королева. — Береги его.  
Лотар изумлённо вскинулся, но последние слова сестры были обращены не к нему — к Кадгару, который, всё так же молча, склонил голову.  
Разведчики встретили их в рощице у Озёрного тракта. Три десятка зеленокожих орков на гигантских волках и два пленника. Скорее всего их использовали в качестве проводников. Возможно, это был передовой отряд, эдакая попытка выяснить, как быстро и насколько яростно ответят люди на столь наглое вторжение. Что ж, Лотар был готов предоставить им эту информацию предельно доступным способом: вырезать всех монстров до последнего. Схлестнулись воины в полуразрушенной Крепости. Пленников орки держали на краю высокой башни. Звон мечей, рычание волков, ржание коней, треск ломающихся костей и хлюпающие звуки разрываемой плоти. Всё слилось в страшную мелодию смерти. Магия Кадгара разбавляла алое безумие своими всполохами. Лотар разглядел одного из пленников и едва не потерял концентрацию. Карос! Живой, хоть и измученный Карос. Так близко к дому и свободе. Изощрённое издевательство. Огромный зелёный орк, похожий отдалённо на убитого Чернорука, бил себя в грудь, выкрикивая что-то на ужасающем орочьем диалекте. Возможно, призыв к сражению. И Лотар был готов откликнуться. Его воины постепенно теснили орков и вырезали волков. Кадгар, проследивший за взглядом Андуина, кивнул и запустил огненный шар, расчищая дорогу к башне.  
Бой за Кароса остался в памяти яркими вспышками: оттеснить, подвинуть, вклинить себя между орком и пленниками, увернуться от топора, сделать выпад, пронзить гору мышц в середину груди, отпрыгнуть, чтоб не придавило зелёной тушей, скользнуть по неустойчивым камням, зацепиться за цепи пленников и осознать, что под ногами — пустота. Слишком близко у края оказался Лотар. Обманчиво непоколебимой показалась ему площадка башни. И если бы падал один, но коварная цепь дёрнула за ним и Кароса. Нелепая, глупая смерть. Падать с такой высоты в доспехах да на острые булыжники. Ни единого шанса. Ни одного.  
Мир замер. Сначала Лотар подумал, что измученное сражением и надеждой сознание играет с ним злую шутку. Время словно растянулось, замедляя полёт. Но звуки затухающей битвы были теми же, а ухватившийся за него Карос смотрел вниз и улыбался. Так широко и восхищённо, будто сошёл перед смертью с ума.  
— Перевернись что ли, — предложил он Лотару и выпустил его из рук. — Лучше приземлиться на ноги, а не на задницу.  
Лотар нахмурился, нелепо взмахнул руками, — непослушное тело с трудом приняло вертикальное положение, — и глянул вниз, на неспешно приближающиеся камни. Внизу стоял Кадгар и периодически вспыхивал каким-то арканом-куполом, магия которого не позволяла приблизиться к нему диким и яростным волкам, опаляя им шерсть. Он стоял, вытянув в направлении Лотара руку, и не обращал никакого внимания на всё, что происходило вокруг.  
— Спорим, у этого заклинания полёта, есть какое-нибудь жутко умное название? — усмехнулся Каросу Лотар, сглатывая забившееся в горло сердце, и, ступив на землю, перехватил меч.


	4. 3. Спасение, которое было идеальным (но оценить которое смог лишь сам Лотар)

Милый, славный, брызжущий энтузиазмом Кадгар на поверку оказался тираном и деспотом, каких не видывал белый свет. Он быстро и до нелепости легко спелся с Тарьей, и вместе они так насели на несчастного Лотара, что тот был готов самоубиться о какого-нибудь особо безумного орка, лишь бы не видеть и не слышать ничего от королевы и мага. Проверь, подпиши, прими, ответь, посети, расскажи, убеди, не рычи. Вся его жизнь превратилась в череду указаний, от которых не сбежать и не укрыться. Эльфы, дворфы, помощь, провизия, визиты, беседы. Вереница событий, от которых проку — кот нарыдал, а вот времени и сил требуется от одного Лотара столько, что трое не сразу разберутся и справятся. И никакой заботы, никакого понимания со стороны Кадгара. Он мало того, что не сочувствовал пылким и весьма разумным, нет, не жалобам — претензиям, так и добавлял в гору дел ещё немного важного и обязательного. Неслыханная подлость. Буквально, нож в спину. И что с этим делать — непонятно.  
Эльфы выделили следопытов и разведчиков, Кирин-Тор проснулись и отрядили магов к Каражану, в котором творилось нечто странное, дворфы прислали огнестрелы и охотников, фермеры шугались выползших из своих нор кобольдов. И ещё, ещё, ещё. Отчёты, сведения, просьбы. Лорд-Регент, проверь; Лев Азерота, спаси. А Лотару хотелось заниматься войском и готовиться к войне. Без лишних бумажек и проволочек. Ну, в самом деле, какой из него дипломат, а? Он же определённо способен ненароком развалить только что сформированный Альянс. Серьёзно, это вполне в его силах, хоть и не среди его желаний. Не так раскланялся — обида. Не то сказал — разруха. Не там поставил запятую, готово — Альянса больше нет.  
Не преувеличивай, соберись, займись, узнай, не сбегай. Отличные советы, но только цена им — медяк, потому что бессмысленны и поставленной задаче не способствуют. А Кадгар лишь улыбался и подкидывал бумажек. Хорошо, хоть не рассуждал, что заучкой в данной конкретной ситуации быть гораздо проще. И лучше. Ну, по крайней мере вслух и в глаза Лотару он такого не говорил, а что там творилось за закрытыми дверями библиотеки, когда маг с Тарьей запирались и никого не допускали к своим беседам, было покрыто мраком тайны. И Лотар этот полог поднимать отказывался. Не хватало ещё ненароком убедиться, что они, гадко хихикая, добавляют за чашечкой чая пункты в бесконечный список под названием "Как легко и просто извести Андуина Лотара".  
Учителя Вариана бились в истерике и чуть ли не на коленях умоляли Лорда-Регента избавить их от тяжкой ноши обучения юного короля. Дипломатия, языки, экономика — всё шло побоку, потому что Вариан желал лишь совершенствовать навыки военного ремесла. Не то чтобы Лотар не был с ним согласен. Не то чтобы ему самому нравилась вся эта великосветская премудрость. Но то он — нежданно Лорд-Регент, а то Вариан — наследник Ллейна. Не пристало королю уметь лишь размахивать мечом. Лотару бы гаркнуть на изнеженных теоретиков и уточнить, почему они не ползут к Королеве, но зная сестру…  
В общем, Андуин Лотар был самым несчастным человеком в Азероте. Головная боль стала верной спутницей, а пальцы буквально сводило от желания быстренько решить все проблемы взмахом любимого меча. Хотя ржавый топор ленивого лесоруба тоже сгодился бы. Но, увы и ах, подобные действия были запрещены под страхом смерти и отъезда Кадгара в далёкие дали. Обозлённый маг грозился отправиться даже в Даларан, если Андуин не приложит достаточно усилий для сдерживания своего буйного нрава. Цитата. Плохо, что самому Лотару нельзя было банально сбежать. А иногда хотелось. Вот как сейчас, например, в окружении сотни очень важных бумажек, выслушивая жалобное нытьё учителя, кажется, этики. Кому только в голову пришло изучать эту грёбаную науку. Пятому обещанию Лотара поговорить с племянником и всё решить, несчастный старичок явно не верил и, похоже, отступать сегодня не собирался. Желание побиться головой о стол, и без того постоянно присутствовавшее, усилилось стократно. Исполнение, впрочем, пришлось отложить. Кажется, это было бы не совсем этично.  
— Лорд-Регент! — Кадгар ворвался воодушевлённый и радостный, за ним осторожно вошли Карос и миловидная девица с толстым фолиантом в руках. Случись подобное часом раньше, Андуин, возможно, помариновал бы злодея, всем своим видом выражая крайнюю степень недовольства, но здесь и сейчас он был рад любому отвлечению.  
— На нас напали? — даже не пытаясь скрыть надежду в голосе поинтересовался Лотар и чуть привстал со стула. Кадгар недоумённо нахмурился, учитель — (как его зовут всё же, блаженного) — вздрогнул и широко распахнул глаза. Надежда умирала, не успев родиться. Удача Лотара, что уж там.  
— Нет, — протянул Кадгар и уточнил, окинув внимательным взглядом открывшуюся ему картину, — а что здесь происходит?  
— Вариан не желает обучаться этике, — Лотар искренне попытался не закатывать глаза, обозначая тем самым, что именно он думает об этом предмете, этом педагоге и своём племяннике разом. Кто знает, вдруг выражение лица "все люди идиоты" и "оставьте мальчика в покое" не укладывается в рамки общепринятой этики. А выслушивать лекции о приемлемом поведении, сидя в одной классной комнате с Варианом, Лотару не улыбалось.  
— О, — Кадгар вспыхнул ярким румянцем, (видимо, от стыда за Вариана, к которому не имел никакого отношения, и за Андуина, отношение к которому имел, но тщательно это скрывал), и сосредоточил всё своё внимание на бледном учителе, — уважаемый Даворон, примите наши искренние сожаления и мои личные уверения в том, что данная проблема будет решена в ближайшее время.  
Серьёзно, для полноты картины не хватало только тычка острым локтем в бок Лорда-Регента. Учитель, видимо, всё же имеющий имя, раскланялся и, довольный, выскользнул за дверь. Лотар незамедлительно принял очень занятой и независимый вид, уткнувшись в первую попавшуюся бумажку: донесение о разгуле гноллов на границе Западного Края. Хоть какое-то разнообразие, вот только кто ж допустит Лорда-Регента разбираться самостоятельно с такой мелочью. Но даже насладиться мечтами ему не дали.  
— Лорд-Регент! — Кадгар, избавившись от румянца, почти подпрыгивал на месте от нездорового энтузиазма. — Уделите нам минуту вашего времени, мы подумали тут...  
За спиной мага Карос закатил глаза, чётко обозначая, что из себя представляет это пресловутое "мы подумали". Лотар поджал губы: смеяться, когда обижен — не пристало.  
—... пока Карос восстанавливается. Вам же не помешает некоторое подспорье, правда? — не обращая внимания на безмолвный диалог, продолжал заливаться Кадгар. — А так и доблестный воин без дела не останется, и уважение должное в глазах ваших подданных получит, и вы сможете силы свои и знания в должной мере использовать, не разрываясь между сотней дел разом.  
Кадгар умолк, явно ожидая какой-то реакции, и Лотару пришлось кивнуть с самым серьёзным видом. Признаваться, что прослушал вступительную часть монолога, он очень не хотел.  
— Отлично! — Кадгар буквально просиял, получив необходимое согласие. — А это леди Джейлана, она сможет помочь вам с делами, касающимися бытовых вопросов. У неё есть необходимый опыт и весьма похвальное рвение.  
Девушка расцвела, хоть и попыталась сохранить вид профессиональный и неприступный. То ли похвала незатейливая пришлась по душе, то ли внимание Кадгара очень понравилось. Для её же блага, Лотар надеялся, что это первое.  
— Я верю, что смогу быть полезной Лорду-Регенту, — нахмуренный лоб, вероятно, означал то самое похвальное рвение. — Отчёты от провинций и фермеров, ведение деловой переписки, хозяйственные вопросы. Я помогала господину Макстону и в курсе всех необходимых деталей.  
Хвала Святому Свету! До Лотара наконец дошло, для чего именно примчался к нему Кадгар и почему был таким радостным. Не бросил на растерзание монстрам, страшнее орков — бумажным делам. Не покинул в одиночестве, не оставил сражаться с демагогами и идиотами. Привёл подкрепление, доставил помощь. Если бы не эта самая помощь, наблюдающая за ними в четыре глаза, Андуин сгрёб бы самодовольного мага в объятья так, чтоб кости хрустнули и благодарность была бы предельно ясна. А потом сцеловывал бы улыбку с сияющего лица. Впрочем, всё это можно проделать чуть позже, за дверями спальной. А пока что у Лотара важное дело — сбагривать неприятные обязанности на ни в чём не повинные души.


	5. 4. Спасение, которое осталось для всех незримым (но тем не менее было крайне значимым)

— Мне снилось, что Скверна не ушла, знаешь. Притаилась где-то глубоко внутри, смогла нас обхитрить, — шёпот Кадгара обжигал, несмотря на холод, донимающий уши, нос и кончики пальцев, выпутанных из тёплого кокона шкур, чтобы перебирать густые пряди, успокаивая мелко дрожащего мальчишку. За пределами палатки монотонно гудел ветер, путаясь в редких деревьях и заглушая отзвуки близкого поселения. Ночевать дикарями — идея Лотара. Дун Морог, конечно, злющий и снежный, но когда ещё выпадет возможность вылезти за пределы городов, да так, чтоб многочисленная свита не звенела мечами над ухом. Упрямство дворфов спокойно могло поспорить с теми самыми скалами, (стоящими на пути воды, наверное, целую вечность), из которых создавали их Титаны. Третий день переговоров, нудных бесед и адского жара Великой Кузни истребил в Андуине последние крупицы и без того малого терпения. Кадгар, постепенно завоевавший уважение вояк, приближенных к Лотару, выслушал его гневные речи, покивал желанию проветриться, вытребовал провизию, палатку и, потрепав по гриве своего боевого сумасшедшего коня, утащил Андуина из Стальгорна. Ушли они недалеко, буквально до подножья горы, на которой красовался город дворфов. В случае чего, можно было очень быстро добраться до Караноса и вернуться на грифоне, а можно — пойти обратно пешком. Лотар решил ориентироваться на Кадгара и его самочувствие, он, конечно, маг и герой, но мало ли.  
Напряжение последних недель, конечно, никуда не делось. Не спряталось, не смёрзлось в комочек, чтоб можно было взять и выбросить, но немного угомонилось. Достаточно для того, чтобы выбросить на пару часов мысли о необратимой войне и способах защитить все Восточные Королевства. С Калимдором в этом плане проще. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока орки не прознают о втором континенте и не изыщут возможность до него добраться. Сейчас же под основным ударом были их земли, а самоуверенность дворфов, не познавших всего ужаса Скверны и гигантских монстров, выводила Лотара из себя. Кадгар разрывался не хуже Андуина. Впитывал новые знания, постоянно экспериментировал с щитами, плюнул на травы и занялся защитными и усиливающими чарами, мотался меж городами и поселениями, отзывался на малейшую просьбу о помощи. Ох, Свет. Лотар не мог себе помочь, представлял иногда, что всё могло бы сложиться иначе. И замотанный, замученный, но не растерявший тепла маг, был бы сейчас не Хранителем-недоучкой, а учеником Медива. Достойным преемником, не то чтобы сейчас он был недостоин. Но всё же. Жил бы мирно. Глотал пыль старинных фолиантов, устроив себе укромный уголок в Библиотеке Каражана, пил чай с Мороузом, лепил големов, не пытающихся оторвать им головы. Играл в Шахматы. Скорее всего, не спал бы, закинув подрагивающие, будто у молодого щенка, руки-ноги на уставшего Андуина. Но, возможно, это не такая уж большая цена за мир и спокойствие. Иногда, очень редко, но всё же, Лотару становилось неловко перед самим собой за то, что не считал такую цену приемлемой. Наверное, хорошо, что никто не предлагал ему выбора.  
— А если это не сон, если Скверна и впрямь спит во мне? — ухо полыхало не от холода, от жаркого дыхания. Он несильно потянул волосы на макушке, доверчиво льнущей к ладони, и прижался губами к тёплому виску. Глупые бредни, Кадгар и сам назовёт их так, когда придёт бледный рассвет, а ветер утихнет. Но сейчас слова не сумели бы помочь. Кому, как не Лотару знать о кошмарах под названием "Если бы", царящих в людских душах по ночам, когда даже Свет тускнеет, а сомнения плодятся с каждым вздохом.  
Его личные первые кошмары остались далеко позади. В те времена, когда он не был ещё не то что Регентом, а когда уже ставшее привычным именование Львом Азерота не появилось на свет. Тогда он просыпался от звуков собственного дыхания, если, конечно, мог уснуть. Что бы не говорили окружающие, как бы не фыркали ветераны, а жизнь, которую приходилось отнимать, всегда возвращалась с приходом тьмы. И спрашивала втрое больше, рассказывая такие ужасы, которые даже при ярком солнце не хотелось повторять, потому что они рождали ничем не вытравливаемый озноб. Со временем, конечно, становилось легче, но это не значит — проще. Каждый сам выбирал способ бороться с подобными демонами. Кто-то справлялся, кто-то не очень. Из первых выходили неплохие герои, вторые исчезали. Таяли, словно лёд по весне. Лотар был уверен, что Кадгар справится, но всё равно хотелось что-то сделать, предпринять, исправить. Он не умел бездействовать и злился на невозможность оградить и уберечь. Глупо.  
— Ты ведь остановишь меня, если увидишь хотя бы намёк на Скверну? — спину прошило жарким ознобом, руки сами собой сжались крепче. Не бывать подобному, ни за что. Всё в порядке. Не нужно было отпускать Кадгара в Каражан. Когда маги Кирин-Тора, добравшиеся до башни, потребовали Хранителя к себе, Лотар был готов самостоятельно нарисовать карту к Водовороту и отправить их туда пешим ходом. Он мучительно не хотел отпускать от себя чародея. Кадгар и без того отсутствовал слишком часто по мнению Андуина. Благо, магия в нём сияла ослепительно и восстанавливалась быстро: телепорты отнимали крохи энергии и не были роскошью. Но всё равно. Даже пять часов казались нескончаемыми, а смертельные ловушки — реальными, хотя обычно ничто их не предвещало. Место обитания бывшего Хранителя — другое дело. Как только Кадгар покинул башню и выбрался за пределы Перевала, какая-то странная неведомая сила запечатала Каражан изнутри, а на подступах к башне появились призраки, отпугивая всех желающих поглазеть на творящееся безумие. С призраками маги почти расправились сами, но вот пробиться внутрь им не удалось. В предоставленных отчётах говорилось, что башню окутал невидимый щит, а все двери светились бледно-зелёным, стоило только приблизиться к ним вплотную. Что камни стонали, а из окон, расположенных ближе к земле, лилась музыка, слышался смех и громкие споры. Что каждую ночь на открытую площадку, спиралью опоясывающую примерно середину башни, прилетал огромный дракон и рычал, сотрясая небо. Что под определённым углом можно было наблюдать, как повисли в воздухе огромные обломки стен. Много чего говорилось в этом дурацком отчёте, но ничего хорошего. Ничего нормального и неопасного. Магам нужен был Хранитель. Маги хотели попасть внутрь. Не самое адекватное желание, хоть и понятное. Если Каражан представлял собой угрозу жителям Азерота, нужно было узнать это как можно раньше. Стиснув зубы, Лотар промолчал, когда Кадгар ответил согласием на призыв Кирин-Тора. Нельзя относится к человеку, как к любимому питомцу, даже из самых лучших побуждений, а потом ждать тепла и понимания. Продолжать верить, что вы на равных. Лотар промолчал, отпустил, дождался. Кадгар вернулся через две недели. Отощавший, хмурый и с кошмарами о Скверне. Отличная добыча. В Каражан он так и не пробился, но зато составил какой-то хитрый план. План включал в себя оставленных на входе магов, сбор данных об энергии и ещё кучу каких-то действий. Разбираться в деталях было некогда, начался новый виток переговоров с дворфами, и они уехали в Стальгорн.  
Кошмары пришли в первую же ночь. Кадгар спал тихо и напряжённо, шевелил тонкими пальцами, едва заметно вздрагивал всем телом. Андуин не сразу понял, что именно вырвало его из сна и заставило потянуться к припасённому под тонкой шкурой ножу. А когда сообразил, долго не мог решиться и разбудить мага: вдруг не понял, и всё нормально; вдруг вмешается, а делать этого не нужно; вдруг Кадгару необходимо именно это — самому разобраться с тревожащими демонами. Сам Лотар предпочитал одиночество в такие моменты, но оставить мага наедине с царящими в сознании ужасами он не мог. Бессилен был, хотел оградить, уберечь... Поэтому наплевал в итоге на вьющиеся мотыльками мысли и вплавил Кадгара в себя, опутал руками и ногами, шептал какую-то чушь на ухо, водил носом по мокрому виску. И когда Кадгар, выкарабкавшись из мути ночного кошмара, обмяк в крепких объятиях, задрожал мелко и страшно, но быстро успокоился и даже прижался сухими губами к колючей бороде, а ладонями принялся водить по крыльям лопаток, Лотар почувствовал себя почти всемогущим и очень, очень нужным. Так у них и повелось с той ночи: Андуин даже от Громового эля отказался в пользу родниковой воды, чтобы не пропустить ненароком тревожные признаки, чтобы успеть вовремя, разбудить, отвлечь, заласкать.  
Спасал Кадгара и сам тем спасался. Не прислушивался к шёпоту Ллейна, держащегося за клинок, вплавленный в шею; хоть приходящий в его сон призрак и вещал спокойным голосом, что не винит, что гордится, что верит. Не рассматривал Медива, пытающегося подточить костяные наросты на подбородке; хоть и хрипел старый друг, что не хотел, что не справился просто, что рад случившейся свободе. Не до них теперь стало Лотару. Отпустил, оставил позади, переплавил безумную скорбь в непримиримую силу, в стремление защитить самое важное.  
— Остановишь ведь, правда? — хриплый шёпот обжигал, холодил ступни. Впрочем, возможно, не в шёпоте было дело, а выпростанную из-под шкуры пятку просто кусал ледяной воздух Дун Морога.  
— Вроде б заучка, а неумный аж жуть, — фыркнул Андуин и снова потянул пряди на макушке, чтобы встретиться взглядом, без слов рассказать, что именно думает о подобных бреднях. — Нет в тебе Скверны, дурной. А вот глупости на весь Азерот хватит, ещё и для Водоворота останется.  
Кадгар нахмурился, явно пытаясь представить масштабы озвученного, и замер, подставляя голую шею под лёгкие укусы. Доверчивый. Верящий. Не сомневающийся в Лотаре и его способности хранить. Не подпустит Андуин к нему ни кошмары, ни Скверну, ни любую другую опасность. Потому что эгоист. Потому что без Кадгара он станет мстительной тенью себя самого. Без чувств, без веры, без желания жить.


End file.
